orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends in Low Places
"Friends in Low Places" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Alex Regnery and Hartley Voss, and directed by Phil Abraham. Synopsis A new work detail doesn't go over well with the inmates. Judy seeks help from Poussey. Maria finds a place she can conduct business. Plot Present Galina 'Red' Reznikov is angered when she finds her mirror and makeup are missing. She asks Piper Chapman, who is too traumatized to sleep after her branding. She doesn't tell Red about the incident. Stephanie asks Piper if she's OK, she responds "''Not even a little bit"'' whilst crying. Judy King needs a guard to escort her to the shower and the other inmates are uncomfortable as he openly ogles them. Judy talks to Yoga Jones about her special treatment, which Jones is beginning to enjoy. She says they should have a TV put in. King retorts that she wouldn't want to spoil Jones' ambient atmosphere, especially as Jones called her "the idiot on the idiot-box". Piper calls her brother, Cal Chapman, and finds out he is expecting his first child with Neri. She tries to be happy for him as he blabbers about all the things he's been doing to prepare, but she is too upset. She wishes him well and he's glad she called. Nicky Nichols attempts to rekindle her relationship with Lorna "Morello" Muccio but Lorna isn't interested now that she's married. Lorna later visits with her sister, Franny, and becomes paranoid that Vince is cheating on her because he hasn't visited. She asks her sister to check in on him. The Whispers employees are reassigned to work in the unpaid construction "training" program. Their new instructor is an incredibly attractive man named Leon McDonald. The women happily catcall him despite his best efforts to remain professional. Nicky and Alex Vause are depressed about their current situations so they decide to get high on crack whilst hiding in the corn crops. Piper later joins them and Alex is disturbed when Piper also smokes some crack. Piper reveals her Nazi-symbol brand that Maria's gang gave her. Alex confesses to them about killing Aydin Bayat. Maritza Ramos doesn't want to smuggle drugs in her van as she is scared of getting caught, but Maria Ruiz insists she keep going. Poussey Washington tells Judy that helping the black inmates get their paparazzi picture would be a good way to get over the racist puppet show incident. So King kisses Cindy Hayes on the lips for a photo. Charlie Coates apologizes to Tiffany Doggett for raping her and she accepts. Nicky enters the salon to trade Red's stolen make-up and mirror for drugs. Norma later spies Blanca Flores using the mirror and asks where she got it. Blanca nonchalantly says she got it on trade at the salon, and business is business. Norma looks at Red and it is clear that they have both figured out how and why it got there. Red notices Piper resting in the bottom bunk and tries to cheer her up, but Piper is completely downtrodden. Red threatens Piper, warning her not to say anything about Aydin's body now that she knows. Piper says she would never and feels guilty for not listening to Alex when Alex was telling her that someone would come after her. Red offers comfort and notices Piper's bleeding arm. She is disturbed when Piper shows her the swastika brand and offers to help her. Later that night, Joe Caputo is cooking dinner with Linda Ferguson when the doorbell rings. Caputo ignores it until Linda goes to open it herself. It's Sophia Burset's wife, Crystal, demanding action be taken to get Sophia out of the SHU. Caputo is having difficulty getting her to leave so Linda pulls a gun on Crystal, who is stunned and scared. She and her partner, the pastor, drive off. Caputo is initially angry at Linda but then tells her he found that hot and they have sex. The episode ends with Red, Alex and Norma helping Piper "re-brand" her swastika into a window. Memorable Quotes Gallery N/A Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy '' (credit only)'' * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza '' (credit only)'' * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Alansberg as Baxter Bayley * Blair Brown as Judy King * Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Annie Golden as Norma Romano * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * James McMenamin as Charlie Coates * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin * Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco * Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset Co-Stars * Rosal Colón as Ouija * Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele * Daniella De Jesus as Zirconia * Nick Dillenburg as Ryder Blake * Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps * Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight * Arianda Fernandez as Michelle Carreras * Evan Hall as CO Stratman * Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon * Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey * Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori * Miriam Morales as Pidge * Kristen Sieh as Francine Morello * Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah * Emily Tarver as CO Artesian McCullough * Quincy Chad as Leon McDonald * Nelson Ascencio as Repairman * Yelena Shmulenson as Rhea Boyle * Jennifer Brito as A-Rod * Justin James Lang as Backhoe Driver * Keith Pillow as The Pastor Trivia N/A Music N/A Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes